What is reality again
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: What happens when a Tamahome obsessed girl gets sucked into Fushigi Yugi, along with her reluctant friend? Find out and REVIEW


(**A/N) Okay this one was inspired by this time when I was reading my favorite book (Fushigi Yugi volume 13) and I kinda daydreamed...**

_...He will find her... Miaka...we're finally together... _

She fought back the tears. It truly was the most wonderful book ever. She closed her favorite manga book after one last glance at Tamahome, and held the book close to her heart.

'It's silly' she said to herself 'No matter how many times I read this book, it makes me cry.' she rubbed her eyes making sure nobody saw her. 'I'm such a baby, crying over a story.' she told herself.

RING! The school bell rang.

"TAMAHOME HELP!" She screamed "Eh..." she put the book into her backpack "Heh I uh guess books get the better of me." she explained to the confused onlookers, her teacher being on of them.

'Back to reality...sigh' she walked out of class ignoring where she was walking. BANG! She fell down the stairs, ripping her jeans in the process.  
"AHHHHHH!" she screamed angrily at herself. "Stupid freaking stairs! Stupid dang jeans!"

"Hey Amaya!" her friend Ryo called over. "Whoa what happened to y-"

She shot an evil glance and growled. "Whoa down, down girl." he said laughing.

"Not funny." she said standing up observing the damage done to her pants. Ripped all the way down from butt to ankle. "Typical." she murmured.

"Here Amaya-chan." He took off his sweatshirt and tied it around her waist. "Better?"

She looked at her rear. "Well at least nobody can see my underwear now..."

He gave her a suductive glance.

"Ryo-kun! Don't try that with me you already know that I'm over you and all real boys. Bishounen are my thing. Manga boys all the way!" she was now rattling on about Tamahome, Hotohori, Suboshi, and Nuriko.

Ryo laughed at how stupid she was. He remembered when they were boyfriend and girlfriend, all great times until that damn Fushigi Yugi crap. Now all she could think about was Tamahome.

Tamahome, Tamahome, Tamahome. When Ryo first heard of him he thought nothing of it. But then he realized that he was competing with a character in a book, making him feel more pathetic than ever before.

"Ryo." she said at the boy with the drifting mind. "We're at my house, you can come in now."

"Uh yeah."

No big deal he thought. He'd been in her house hundreds of times before, he was her best friend for crying out loud.

But something was different this time...ah thats it, it was her newly revised Tama-shrine.

Ryo made gagging noises as he passed it. "You know he's not real right."

"He is too!" Amaya argued.

"Uh huh sure." he said annoyed "Well if he is real, I'll meet him someday and you know what? I'll kick his butt."

Amaya punched him in the stomach. She mouthed the word jackass.

Ryo picked up Fushigi Yugi book one and read "Those who doubt the legend of the priestess of Suzaku-"

"Hey!" Amaya grabbed the book from his hands "That's not how it starts-"

Suddenly a flash of light appeared.

When Ryo and Amaya opened their nearly blinded eyes again, the didn't see Amaya's room, as expected, but an ancient Chinese palace which Amaya instantly recognized as the palace of Hong-nan for the wonderful Hotohori.

"Hong-nan!" Amaya screamed at the top of her lungs "We're in Fushigi Yugi!"

"Oh crap." Ryo said. Seeing a tall black haired boy approach him. "I take back what I said okay Tama-boy. You're plenty real."

"What?" Tamahome was confused.

"Nevermind." Ryo was releaved that Tamahome had no clue what Ryo had recently said.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Amaya was in shock.

"T...a...ma...ho...me..." she said slowly then screamed with joy "AIEEEEEEEEE! YAY!"

She ran up to Tamahome and hugged him in a tight squeeze.

"What are you doing with Tamahome?" a short, brown haired girl, wearing a school uniform, demanded.

"Miaka?" Amaya gasped.

Miaka looked angry.

Ryo rolled his eyes "Of all the manga dudes to obsess over, it just had to be one with a girlfriend didn't it?"

**(A/N) Blah this is dumb and weird I know...but whatever...review!**


End file.
